


Moksori

by ring_my_bell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Nero was always worrying about Dante.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Moksori

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a fluff writing machine to cope with my own issues yay 
> 
> one day i'll write longer stuff

“You’re an idiot, did you know that?” Nero said as he picked up Dante’s teared shirt from the ground he threw it in. They went together to deal with an Empusa nest for a job, but Dante got too cocky and let himself be injured badly by one of them, which meant Nero had to deal with most of it alone as Dante healed himself back up. It wasn’t anything serious, but it led to another torn apart shirt and blood all over his other articles of clothing.

Dante laughed. Nero raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny old man.”

“You sound just like Vergil.” Dante said poking Nero’s forehead, he just slapped the finger away.

“Whatever, strip, now.”

“Oh, so demanding…” Dante said flirtatiously.

“Yeah, yeah c’mon, it’s not like you’ll clean your damn bloodied clothes.” Nero complained as Dante handed him his pants and shoes, leaving him only in his boxers. Which obviously didn’t get dirty from the blood.

Dante couldn’t help but smile on how Nero showed his affection and care. He was terrible with words, something in their blood probably, so he showed by doing these domestic chores or scolding him whenever they did dangerous jobs and Dante acted too cocky or reckless. Almost always leading to an injury or two. He constantly reminded his nephew that it would take much more than a few pesky demons to actually hurt him but Nero did not care, every injury was a big deal. 

Dante felt such a pang in his heart, seeing someone care so deeply for him. It wasn’t just on missions, with Nero living with him he felt like he had a goddamn housewife, he was always cleaning something up and unfortunately making sure Dante ate healthy and not just pizza, alcohol and ice cream. It was a bit annoying at first, but at this point… he finds it endearing. Nero started to rub off on him as well, he was starting to not stand any type of mess, because he knew Nero would fuss over it and consume his own free time to clean it.

He didn’t know what they had.

He hugged Nero from behind as he fiddled with the washing machine and the soap, laying his head on his shoulder.

“What do you want now?” Nero said.

Dante couldn’t help but smile. He was so different from Vergil, but so so similar as well. I guess that was what made him fall for him so hard. 

“You’re cozy.”

“Yeah, yeah stop interrupting me.” He said annoyed, but not actually trying to free himself from his uncle’s grasp. Once he was finished he turned around to look at Dante. He was still clutching at his waist. Nero laid his head on Dante’s shoulder and hugged him as well. 

“You need to take better care of yourself.”

“C’mon, kid we’ve been through this. Nothing serious is gonna happen to me.”

“And when it does? What do you expect me to do?” He said.

Dante lifted his hand and laid it on top of Nero’s head. “If it happens… You’ll take care of me like you’ve been doing.”

Nero raised his head and looked at Dante. “And when I’m not here who’ll do that?”

“You’re always going to be here.”

“Who guarantees that?” He said, looking down.

Dante lifted his chin with his fingers. “I do.”

“And  _ how _ does that guarantee anything.”

“Because I love you kid.” Dante smiled.

“Tch… what the hell are you saying old man…” Nero looked away, his face was red. Clearly embarrassed. 

“It’s true and I know you do too. You don’t need to say it.” Dante cupped one of Nero’s cheeks and moved his face so they were looking into each other’s eyes again. Nero moved forward and slowly pressed a kiss on the corner of Dante’s mouth, too shy to kiss him directly on it. He could feel the heat in his nephew’s face.

“There. Happy now?” He backed away and crossed his arms looking at anything but Dante.

“More than happy.” He leaned forward and kissed Nero’s cheeks. “Can we eat pizza tonight?”

Nero rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you don’t deserve it.”

“I  _ always _ deserve it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable! thanks for reading


End file.
